


pretty classic dork behavior

by cori_the_bloody



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Halloween, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody
Summary: Last Halloween, [Devi] did a couple's costume with the librarian. That's pretty classic dork behavior.- Ben Gross s01e03
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	pretty classic dork behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I did a ficlet game over on tumblr and just decided to cross-post them here. Enjoy!

“So, funny thing,” Ben says, dropping into the seat at the computer next to Devi. “I was just in the library.”

“Riveting,” she says, not looking away from the article she’s reading on McCarthyism. There are only fifteen minutes left in her free period, and if she doesn’t get enough work done, her mom’s not going to let her go out with Fabiola and Eleanor later.

“You know, it was actually,” he says, leaning in too close. She feels his breath hot on her ear, and her grip on her pen tightens. “Ask me why.”

“How about I don’t.”

“Mrs. Granger just so happens to be dressed as Jack Skellington.”

Devi takes her time writing down a date. She’s not gonna look at Ben. She’s not, she’s not, she’s not.

“That wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re dressed as Sally, now would it?”

“Mind your own business, Gross.”

“Oh, my god!” He laughs, and the sound trickles down the back of her neck, raising irritated goosebumps. “You planned a couple’s costume with the librarian!”

Her resolve breaks, and she turns an icy glare on him. It only delights him further.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t become any more of a loser,” he says, gleefully. “You really outdid yourself, David.”

She gives him a hard smile. “At least someone wanted to do a couple costume with me.”

The joy vanishes from his face. “Shira and Zoe have had that costume planned for months, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Devi says, closing out of the browser and logging off the computer. “It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that your girlfriend’s allergic to public acknowledgements that you two are together.”

“People know we’re dating,” Ben says defensively.

Devi stands. “Ever wonder why she only posts pictures of you two when you’re making out? My theory is that she doesn’t want your ugly face on her feed. And, like, who can blame her.”

“Don’t be jealous, David. It does horrific things to your complexion.”

“What would I be jealous of?” she asks, batting her eyelashes. “Mrs. Granger is an excellent kisser.”

She leaves Ben there, red-faced and floundering for a comeback.


End file.
